The present invention relates to toilet paper.
In particular, the present invention relates to rolls of toilet paper which are conventionally composed of a web of absorbent paper which is wound into a roll for use in toilet rooms.
One of the most serious drawbacks encountered with conventional toilet paper rolls of this type resides in the fact that they are incapable of effectively carrying out cleaning operations. Conventional rolls of toilet paper are invariably dry so that when they are used the operation involves only a wiping operation without any cleansing beyond that which is obtained simply from the frictional wiping action.